capxfandomcom-20200215-history
List of moves
This page lists the details for every move. They can be copy-pasted straight into the appropriate spot in a Pokémon's movelist. Copy-pasting means fewer mistakes, and it's quicker than looking up a move's details and typing them in. These details are from Gen 5, which is where the moves in Essentials come from. I don't know if any moves are different in Sage. This list is incomplete. Moves will be added when they are come across. Feel free to add new moves. The moves Absorb|Grass|Special|20|100|25 Acid|Poison|Special|40|100|30 Acid Armor|Poison|Status|—|—|40 Acid Spray|Poison|Special|40|100|20 Acrobatics|Flying|Physical|55|100|15 Aerial Ace|Flying|Physical|60|—|20 After You|Normal|Status|—|—|15 Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30 Air Cutter|Flying|Special|55|95|25 Air Slash|Flying|Special|75|95|20 Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20 AncientPower|Rock|Special|60|100|5 Aqua Jet|Water|Physical|40|100|20 Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20 Aqua Tail|Water|Physical|90|90|10 Arm Thrust|Fighting|Physical|15|100|20 Aromatherapy|Grass|Status|—|—|5 Assist|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Astonish|Ghost|Physical|30|100|15 Attract|Normal|Status|—|100|15 Aura Sphere|Fighting|Special|90|—|20 Aurora Beam|Ice|Special|65|100|20 Autotomize|Steel|Status|—|—|15 Avalanche|Ice|Physical|60|100|10 Barrage|Normal|Physical|15|85|20 Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|30 Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40 Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10 Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Bestow|Normal|Status|—|—|15 Bide|Normal|Physical|Varies|—|10 Bite|Dark|Physical|60|100|25 Blast Burn|Fire|Special|150|90|5 Blaze Kick|Fire|Physical|85|90|10 Blizzard|Ice|Special|120|70|5 Block|Normal|Status|—|—|5 Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15 Bone Rush|Ground|Physical|25|90|10 Bounce|Flying|Physical|85|85|5 Brave Bird|Flying|Physical|120|100|15 Brick Break|Fighting|Physical|75|100|15 Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10 Bubble|Water|Special|20|100|30 BubbleBeam|Water|Special|65|100|20 Bug Bite|Bug|Physical|60|100|20 Bug Buzz|Bug|Special|90|100|10 Bulk Up|Fighting|Status|—|—|20 Bulldoze|Ground|Physical|60|100|20 Bullet Punch|Steel|Physical|40|100|30 Bullet Seed|Grass|Physical|25|100|30 Calm Mind|Psychic|Status|—|—|20 Camouflage|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20 Charge|Electric|Status|—|—|20 Charge Beam|Electric|Special|50|90|10 Charm|Normal|Status|—|100|20 Chip Away|Normal|Physical|70|100|20 Clear Smog|Poison|Special|50|—|15 Close Combat|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5 Coil|Poison|Status|—|—|20 Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10 Confusion|Psychic|Special|50|100|25 Constrict|Normal|Physical|10|100|35 Conversion|Normal|Status|—|—|30 Conversion2|Normal|Status|—|—|30 Copycat|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Cosmic Power|Psychic|Status|—|—|20 Cotton Guard|Grass|Status|—|—|10 Cotton Spore|Grass|Status|—|100|40 Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20 Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|40 Crabhammer|Water|Physical|90|90|10 Cross Chop|Fighting|Physical|100|80|5 Cross Poison|Poison|Physical|70|100|20 Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15 Crush Claw|Normal|Physical|75|95|10 Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10 Cut|Normal|Physical|50|95|30 Dark Pulse|Dark|Special|80|100|15 Defense Curl|Normal|Status|—|—|40 Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5 Detect|Fighting|Status|—|—|5 Dig|Ground|Physical|80|100|10 Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20 Discharge|Electric|Special|80|100|15 Dive|Water|Physical|80|100|10 Double Hit|Normal|Physical|35|90|10 Double Kick|Fighting|Physical|30|100|30 Double Team|Normal|Status|—|—|15 Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15 DoubleSlap|Normal|Physical|15|85|10 Draco Meteor|Dragon|Special|140|90|5 Dragon Claw|Dragon|Physical|80|100|15 Dragon Dance|Dragon|Status|—|—|20 Dragon Pulse|Dragon|Special|90|100|10 Dragon Tail|Dragon|Physical|60|90|10 DragonBreath|Dragon|Special|60|100|20 Drain Punch|Fighting|Physical|75|100|10 Dream Eater|Psychic|Special|100|100|15 Drill Peck|Flying|Physical|80|100|20 Dual Chop|Dragon|Physical|40|90|15 DynamicPunch|Fighting|Physical|100|50|5 Earth Power|Ground|Special|90|100|10 Earthquake|Ground|Physical|100|100|10 Echoed Voice|Normal|Special|40|100|15 Electro Ball|Electric|Special|Varies|100|10 Electroweb|Electric|Special|55|95|15 Embargo|Dark|Status|—|100|15 Ember|Fire|Special|40|100|25 Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5 Endeavor|Normal|Physical|—|100|5 Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Energy Ball|Grass|Special|80|100|10 Entrainment|Normal|Status|—|100|15 Eruption|Fire|Special|Varies|100|5 Explosion|Normal|Physical|250|100|5 Extrasensory|Psychic|Special|80|100|30 ExtremeSpeed|Normal|Physical|80|100|5 Facade|Normal|Physical|70|100|20 Faint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20 Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10 False Swipe|Normal|Physical|40|100|40 FeatherDance|Flying|Status|—|100|15 Final Gambit|Fighting|Special|—|100|5 Fire Blast|Fire|Special|120|85|5 Fire Fang|Fire|Physical|65|95|15 Fire Pledge|Fire|Special|50|100|10 Fire Punch|Fire|Physical|75|100|15 Fire Spin|Fire|Special|35|85|15 Fissure|Ground|Physical|—|—|5 Flail|Normal|Physical|Varies|100|15 Flame Burst|Fire|Special|70|100|15 Flame Charge|Fire|Physical|50|100|20 Flame Wheel|Fire|Physical|60|100|25 Flamethrower|Fire|Special|95|100|15 Flare Blitz|Fire|Physical|120|100|15 Flash|Normal|Status|—|100|20 Flash Cannon|Steel|Special|80|100|10 Flatter|Dark|Status|—|100|15 Fling|Dark|Physical|Varies|100|10 Fly|Flying|Physical|90|95|15 Focus Blast|Fighting|Special|120|70|5 Focus Energy|Normal|Status|—|—|30 Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20 Follow Me|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Force Palm|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10 Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40 Foul Play|Dark|Physical|95|100|15 Frenzy Plant|Grass|Special|150|90|5 Frost Breath|Ice|Special|40|90|10 Frustration|Normal|Physical|Varies|100|20 Fury Attack|Normal|Physical|15|85|20 Fury Cutter|Bug|Physical|20|95|20 Fury Swipes|Normal|Physical|18|80|15 Future Sight|Psychic|Special|100|100|10 Gastro Acid|Poison|Status|—|100|10 Gear Grind|Steel|Physical|50|85|15 Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10 Giga Impact|Normal|Physical|150|90|5 Glare|Normal|Status|—|90|30 Grass Knot|Grass|Special|Varies|100|20 Grass Pledge|Grass|Special|50|100|10 GrassWhistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15 Gravity|Psychic|Status|—|—|5 Growl|Normal|Status|—|100|40 Growth|Normal|Status|—|—|40 Grudge|Ghost|Status|—|—|5 Guillotine|Normal|Physical|—|—|5 Gunk Shot|Poison|Physical|120|70|5 Gust|Flying|Special|40|100|35 Gyro Ball|Steel|Physical|Varies|100|5 Hail|Ice|Status|—|—|10 Hammer Arm|Fighting|Physical|100|90|10 Harden|Normal|Status|—|—|30 Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30 Head Smash|Rock|Physical|150|80|5 Headbutt|Normal|Physical|70|100|15 Heal Bell|Normal|Status|—|—|5 Heal Pulse|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Healing Wish|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Heat Crash|Fire|Physical|Varies|100|10 Heat Wave|Fire|Special|100|90|10 Heavy Slam|Steel|Physical|Varies|100|10 Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Hex|Ghost|Special|50|100|10 Hidden Power|Normal|Special|Varies|100|15 Hone Claws|Dark|Status|—|—|15 Horn Attack|Normal|Physical|65|100|25 Horn Leech|Grass|Physical|75|100|10 Howl|Normal|Status|—|—|40 Hurricane|Flying|Special|120|70|10 Hydro Cannon|Water|Special|150|90|5 Hydro Pump|Water|Special|120|80|5 Hyper Beam|Normal|Special|150|90|5 Hyper Fang|Normal|Physical|80|90|15 Hyper Voice|Normal|Special|90|100|10 Hypnosis|Psychic|Status|—|60|20 Ice Beam|Ice|Special|95|100|10 Ice Fang|Ice|Physical|65|95|15 Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15 Ice Shard|Ice|Physical|40|100|30 Icicle Crash|Ice|Physical|85|90|10 Icicle Spear|Ice|Physical|25|100|30 Icy Wind|Ice|Special|55|95|15 Imprison|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Incinerate|Fire|Special|30|100|15 Inferno|Fire|Special|100|50|5 Ingrain|Grass|Status|—|—|20 Iron Defense|Steel|Status|—|—|15 Iron Head|Steel|Physical|80|100|15 Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15 Jump Kick|Fighting|Physical|100|95|10 Karate Chop|Fighting|Physical|50|100|25 Knock Off|Dark|Physical|20|100|20 Last Resort|Normal|Physical|140|100|5 Lava Plume|Fire|Special|80|100|15 Leaf Blade|Grass|Physical|90|100|15 Leaf Storm|Grass|Special|140|90|5 Leaf Tornado|Grass|Special|65|90|10 Leech Life|Bug|Physical|20|100|15 Leech Seed|Grass|Status|—|90|10 Leer|Normal|Status|—|100|30 Light Screen|Psychic|Status|—|—|30 Lick|Ghost|Physical|20|100|30 Lock-On|Normal|Status|—|—|5 Lovely Kiss|Normal|Status|—|75|10 Low Kick|Fighting|Physical|Varies|100|20 Low Sweep|Fighting|Physical|60|100|20 Lucky Chant|Normal|Status|—|—|30 Mach Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|30 Magic Coat|Psychic|Status|—|—|15 Magic Room|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Magical Leaf|Grass|Special|60|—|20 Magnet Bomb|Steel|Physical|60|—|20 Magnet Rise|Electric|Status|—|—|10 Magnitude|Ground|Physical|Varies|100|30 Mean Look|Normal|Status|—|—|5 Meditate|Psychic|Status|—|—|40 Mega Drain|Grass|Special|40|100|15 Mega Kick|Normal|Physical|120|75|5 Mega Punch|Normal|Physical|80|85|20 Megahorn|Bug|Physical|120|85|10 Memento|Dark|Status|—|100|10 Metal Burst|Steel|Physical|Varies|100|10 Metal Claw|Steel|Physical|50|95|35 Metal Sound|Steel|Status|—|85|40 Meteor Mash|Steel|Physical|100|85|10 Metronome|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Mimic|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Mind Reader|Normal|Status|—|—|5 Minimize|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Miracle Eye|Psychic|Status|—|—|40 Mirror Coat|Psychic|Special|—|100|20 Mirror Move|Flying|Status|—|—|20 Mirror Shot|Steel|Special|65|85|10 Mist|Ice|Status|—|—|30 Moonlight|Normal|Status|—|—|5 Morning Sun|Normal|Status|—|—|5 Mud Bomb|Ground|Special|65|85|10 Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15 Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15 Mud-Slap|Ground|Special|20|100|10 Muddy Water|Water|Special|95|85|10 Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20 Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|Varies|100|15 Nature Power|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Night Daze|Dark|Special|85|95|10 Night Shade|Ghost|Special|Varies|100|15 Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15 Nightmare|Ghost|Status|—|100|15 Octazooka|Water|Special|65|85|10 Odor Sleuth|Normal|Status|—|—|40 Ominous Wind|Ghost|Special|60|100|5 Outrage|Dragon|Physical|120|100|10 Overheat|Fire|Special|140|90|5 Pain Split|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Pay Day|Normal|Physical|40|100|20 Payback|Dark|Physical|50|100|10 Peck|Flying|Physical|35|100|35 Perish Song|Normal|Status|—|—|5 Petal Dance|Grass|Special|120|100|10 Pin Missile|Bug|Physical|14|85|20 Pluck|Flying|Physical|60|100|20 Poison Fang|Poison|Physical|50|100|15 Poison Gas|Poison|Status|—|80|40 Poison Jab|Poison|Physical|80|100|20 Poison Sting|Poison|Physical|15|100|35 Poison Tail|Poison|Physical|50|100|25 PoisonPowder|Poison|Status|—|75|35 Pound|Normal|Physical|40|100|35 Powder Snow|Ice|Special|40|100|25 Power Gem|Rock|Special|70|100|20 Power Whip|Grass|Physical|120|85|10 Present|Normal|Physical|Varies|90|15 Protect|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Psybeam|Psychic|Special|65|100|20 Psych Up|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Psychic|Psychic|Special|90|100|10 Psycho Cut|Psychic|Physical|70|100|20 Psycho Shift|Psychic|Status|—|90|10 Psyshock|Psychic|Special|80|100|10 Psywave|Psychic|Special|Varies|80|15 Punishment|Dark|Physical|Varies|100|5 Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20 Quash|Dark|Status|—|100|15 Quick Attack|Normal|Physical|40|100|30 Quick Guard|Fighting|Status|—|—|15 Quiver Dance|Bug|Status|—|—|20 Rage|Normal|Physical|20|100|20 Rain Dance|Water|Status|—|—|5 Rapid Spin|Normal|Physical|20|100|40 Razor Leaf|Grass|Physical|55|95|25 Recover|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Recycle|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Reflect|Psychic|Status|—|—|20 Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Rest|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Retaliate|Normal|Physical|70|100|5 Return|Normal|Physical|Varies|100|20 Revenge|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10 Reversal|Fighting|Physical|Varies|100|15 Roar|Normal|Status|—|100|20 Rock Blast|Rock|Physical|25|90|10 Rock Polish|Rock|Status|—|—|20 Rock Slide|Rock|Physical|75|90|10 Rock Smash|Fighting|Physical|40|100|15 Rock Throw|Rock|Physical|50|90|15 Rock Tomb|Rock|Physical|50|80|10 Rock Wrecker|Rock|Physical|150|90|5 Role Play|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Rolling Kick|Fighting|Physical|60|85|15 Rollout|Rock|Physical|30|90|20 Roost|Flying|Status|—|—|10 Round|Normal|Special|60|100|5 Safeguard|Normal|Status|—|—|25 Sand Tomb|Ground|Physical|35|85|15 Sand-Attack|Ground|Status|—|100|15 Sandstorm|Rock|Status|—|—|10 Scald|Water|Special|80|100|15 Scary Face|Normal|Status|—|100|10 Scratch|Normal|Physical|40|100|35 Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40 Secret Power|Normal|Physical|70|100|20 Seed Bomb|Grass|Physical|80|100|15 Selfdestruct|Normal|Physical|200|100|5 Shadow Ball|Ghost|Special|80|100|15 Shadow Claw|Ghost|Physical|70|100|15 Shadow Punch|Ghost|Physical|60|—|20 Shadow Sneak|Ghost|Physical|40|100|30 Sheer Cold|Ice|Special|—|—|5 Shell Smash|Normal|Status|—|—|15 Shift Gear|Steel|Status|—|—|10 Shock Wave|Electric|Special|60|—|20 Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15 Silver Wind|Bug|Special|60|100|5 Sing|Normal|Status|—|55|15 Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Skull Bash|Normal|Physical|100|100|15 Sky Attack|Flying|Physical|140|90|5 Sky Drop|Flying|Physical|60|100|10 Slam|Normal|Physical|80|75|20 Slash|Normal|Physical|70|100|20 Sleep Powder|Grass|Status|—|75|15 Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Sludge|Poison|Special|65|100|20 Sludge Bomb|Poison|Special|90|100|10 Sludge Wave|Poison|Special|95|100|10 Smack Down|Rock|Physical|50|100|15 SmellingSalt|Normal|Physical|60|100|10 Smog|Poison|Special|20|70|20 SmokeScreen|Normal|Status|—|100|20 Snarl|Dark|Special|55|95|15 Snatch|Dark|Status|—|—|10 Snore|Normal|Special|40|100|15 Soak|Water|Status|—|100|20 SolarBeam|Grass|Special|120|100|10 Spark|Electric|Physical|65|100|20 Spikes|Ground|Status|—|—|20 Spit Up|Normal|Special|Varies|100|10 Spite|Ghost|Status|—|100|10 Splash|Normal|Status|—|—|40 Spore|Grass|Status|—|100|15 Stealth Rock|Rock|Status|—|—|20 Steamroller|Bug|Physical|65|100|20 Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25 Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Stomp|Normal|Physical|65|100|20 Stone Edge|Rock|Physical|100|80|5 Stored Power|Psychic|Special|20|100|10 Strength|Normal|Physical|80|100|15 String Shot|Bug|Status|—|95|40 Struggle Bug|Bug|Special|30|100|20 Stun Spore|Grass|Status|—|75|30 Submission|Fighting|Physical|80|80|25 Substitute|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|80|100|5 Sunny Day|Fire|Status|—|—|5 Super Fang|Normal|Physical|Varies|90|10 Superpower|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5 Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20 Surf|Water|Special|95|100|15 Swagger|Normal|Status|—|90|15 Swallow|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Sweet Kiss|Normal|Status|—|75|10 Sweet Scent|Normal|Status|—|100|20 Swift|Normal|Special|60|—|20 Switcheroo|Dark|Status|—|100|10 Swords Dance|Normal|Status|—|—|30 Synthesis|Grass|Status|—|—|5 Tackle|Normal|Physical|50|100|35 Tail Glow|Bug|Status|—|—|20 Tail Slap|Normal|Physical|25|85|10 Tail Whip|Normal|Status|—|100|30 Tailwind|Flying|Status|—|—|30 Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20 Taunt|Dark|Status|—|100|20 Teeter Dance|Normal|Status|—|100|20 Telekinesis|Psychic|Status|—|—|15 Teleport|Psychic|Status|—|—|20 Thief|Dark|Physical|40|100|10 Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10 Thunder|Electric|Special|120|70|10 Thunder Fang|Electric|Physical|65|95|15 Thunder Wave|Electric|Status|—|100|20 Thunderbolt|Electric|Special|95|100|15 ThunderPunch|Electric|Physical|75|100|15 ThunderShock|Electric|Special|40|100|30 Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20 Torment|Dark|Status|—|100|15 Toxic|Poison|Status|—|90|10 Toxic Spikes|Poison|Status|—|—|20 Tri Attack|Normal|Special|80|100|10 Trick|Psychic|Status|—|100|10 Trick Room|Psychic|Status|—|—|5 Trump Card|Normal|Special|Varies|—|5 Twister|Dragon|Special|40|100|20 U-turn|Bug|Physical|70|100|20 Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10 Vacuum Wave|Fighting|Special|40|100|30 Venoshock|Poison|Special|65|100|10 ViceGrip|Normal|Physical|55|100|30 Vine Whip|Grass|Physical|35|100|15 Vital Throw|Fighting|Physical|70|—|10 Volt Switch|Electric|Special|70|100|20 Wake-Up Slap|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10 Water Gun|Water|Special|40|100|25 Water Pledge|Water|Special|50|100|10 Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20 Water Sport|Water|Status|—|—|15 Water Spout|Water|Special|Varies|100|5 Waterfall|Water|Physical|80|100|15 Weather Ball|Normal|Special|50|100|10 Whirlpool|Water|Special|35|85|15 Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Wild Charge|Electric|Physical|90|100|15 Will-O-Wisp|Fire|Status|—|75|15 Wing Attack|Flying|Physical|60|100|35 Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Withdraw|Water|Status|—|—|40 Wonder Room|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Wood Hammer|Grass|Physical|120|100|15 Work Up|Normal|Status|—|—|30 Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10 Wrap|Normal|Physical|15|90|20 Wring Out|Normal|Special|Varies|100|5 X-Scissor|Bug|Physical|80|100|15 Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Zap Cannon|Electric|Special|120|50|5 Zen Headbutt|Psychic|Physical|80|90|15